


Beekeeper

by stardusted_nymph



Category: RWBY
Genre: Beeunion, F/F, Gen, but also could be taken as just friendship, could be taken as bumbleby, i need the beeunion like yesterday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 19:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12967029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardusted_nymph/pseuds/stardusted_nymph
Summary: The room was silent, as if everyone was afraid to move as the two estranged partners stared at one another, one with fear in her eyes, the other with indignation and something else that Ruby couldn't quite identify.





	Beekeeper

**Author's Note:**

> Yoooo, my first RWBY fic, and also my first ever fic posted on AO3! I know it's short, but I hope you enjoy it. (:

The room was silent, as if everyone was afraid to move as the two estranged partners stared at one another, one with fear and shame in her eyes, the other with indignation and something else that Ruby couldn't quite identify.  
  
_Blake was back._ Ruby wanted to jump into the air and squeal with joy, but the tension in the air between her sister and their newly reunited team member was so thick it dispelled any thoughts of actually doing so. Her silver eyes slowly moved back and forth, waiting for something, _anything_ , to happen.

Eventually, Blake took a deep breath, seemingly to summon the courage to speak, "Y-Yang, I-" however, before she could continue, Weiss stepped up behind her, pushing her towards Yang as both the other girls' eyes widened in surprise.

"This is a conversation you to need to have alone, preferably where the shouting isn't going to hurt my ears, please." Weiss said before pushing Yang forward with her free hand, shoving the both of them into one of the bedrooms, only to slam the door before they could react at all.  
Weiss dusted her hands off in satisfaction before looking up to see everyone remaining looking at her with shocked expressions. "What?" She said, hands coming up in a shrug before putting one on her hip, "You all know I'm right," before walking over and pointedly plopping herself onto one of the couches.  
  
The rest of evening went by rather awkwardly, to say the least. They all sat gathered around, attempting to ignore the muffled voices that would go from being barely audible to very loud in an instant. Several times. Eventually people started to wander off to their own rooms to sleep, leaving Ruby, Weiss, Nora and Ren in the common area, Ren and Nora trying very hard to pretend they weren't waiting to be the only ones left. When Weiss stood up, Ruby started to follow her, but paused, looking again at the door Blake and Yang were behind. "Weiss, should we..?" She trailed off, vaguely gesturing toward the door, even though Weiss couldn't see it. Her partner paused, and then slowly turned to face her. "No, Ruby. They need this. You know that."  


Ruby blinked a few times as Weiss once again turned and headed off to get ready for bed, glancing at the door a final time before going to do just that herself.  
  
The next morning, Ruby woke before anyone else, and tip-toed into the common area, glancing around to look if anyone had come out to sleep on the couches in the night; they were empty. Curiosity overwhelming her, she went over to the door Weiss had shoved their two team mates through last night, placing her ear on it and listening intently. She couldn't hear any voices, so as quietly as she could, Ruby turned the knob and opened the door, peeking into the room.  
  
The sight that met her eyes brought a beaming smile onto her face, relief filling every part of her. Yang and Blake were both still fully dressed, -they hadn't even taken off their boots- and asleep next to each other on one of the beds; Blake's arm around Yang's shoulders, and Yang's new arm draped across Blake's stomach, their legs intertwined. Ruby let out a small sigh and quietly closing the door again, only to almost yelp at the top of her lungs when she heard her own partner's voice sounding from right behind her.  
  
"See? I told you they needed it."


End file.
